


Disegnando parla

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Per esprimersi al meglio, il giovane idol ha fatto del disegno il suo hobby più eloquente: solo così può rappresentare esattamente ciò che pensa riguardo alla bellezza di un paesaggio, alla delicatezza di un fiore, alle mille sfaccettature di una persona.[M3 - Tema libero, 100 parole]





	Disegnando parla

Yuzuki Teramitsu è per natura introverso e timido, riservato e poco loquace.  
Per esprimersi al meglio, il giovane idol ha fatto del disegno il suo hobby più eloquente: solo così può rappresentare esattamente ciò che pensa riguardo alla bellezza di un paesaggio, alla delicatezza di un fiore, alle mille sfaccettature di una persona.  
Yuzuki riempie i suoi blocchi da disegno consumando la mina di una matita finché non è soddisfatto del risultato. Disegna con determinazione e impegno, gli stessi che da piccolo lo spingevano a cercare quadrifogli per far sorridere Haru quando non si sentiva bene.  
Così lui, disegnando, parla.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 100 parole]


End file.
